


Ангел Раскаявшийся

by Argee_Lince



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: Написано на ЗФБ-2017 по заявке: "Асмодай вс Падший. Погоня, одержимость, ангст, фанатизм, все предупреждения одновременно. День, когда Асмодай впервые улыбнулся или REPENT MOTHERFUCKER", причём за месяц до самой заявки. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве эпиграфа - цитата из "Магистра Святости":
> 
> – Почему Верховный великий магистр терпит его? – спросил он, смотря на удаляющегося капеллана. – Он вспыльчивый, нетерпеливый, постоянно ищущий вражды. Он указывает на недостатки даже в тех, кто выше его, при этом не видит своего высокомерия и лицемерия.  
> – У него свой путь. Иногда нам нужно напомнить, что сдержанность и милосердие не самый лучший выбор. Он придерживается более жестоких идеалов и отчитывается перед более высокой властью, чем большинство из нас.  
> – Правда? Ты думаешь, он считается с Имперским правосудием?  
> Сапфон рассмеялся.  
> – Имперским... конечно нет. Император любит своих сыновей, но именно эта любовь и взрастила предательство. Нет, Магистр раскаяния отчитывается перед гораздо более жестоким существом. Самим собой.

Падший бьётся в цепях, выворачивая суставы. Воет, надсаживая горло, корчась под ударами, срывая голос до еле слышного хрипа. Рычит, пытаясь вцепиться в глотку – если подходят слишком близко. Понятно, что в таком состоянии вести с ним беседу бессмысленно.  
Впрочем, когда его обливают ледяной водой, чтобы привести в чувство, и он жадно слизывает розоватые капли с собственной кожи, ухмылка на разбитых губах выглядит достаточно паскудной, чтобы было ясно: всё равно не уступит.  
Любое тело имеет пределы выносливости, и пленник уже подходит к краю. Единственное, что ещё держит его – гордость.  
"Слишком много гордости, – с горечью думает Асмодей. – И слишком мало времени оставил нам Азраил. Но мы успеем. Я сломаю тебя, мой Падший брат – сломаю и уничтожу. А потом мы вместе выкуем тебе новую гордость, Раскаявшийся – и будем сражаться плечом к плечу. Ты станешь щитом Ордена против самых опасных врагов – и мечом его в самых яростных битвах".  
Лезвия Довода в руках капеллана-дознавателя зловеще мерцают алым.

Когда в теле Падшего не остаётся ни одной целой кости, и он перестаёт чувствовать боль, потому что не чувствует уже ничего, кроме боли – срабатывает анабиозная мембрана. Пленник впадает в кому, и его приходится передать апотекариям. Гроссмейстер поклялся лично казнить тех, кого не удастся склонить к раскаянию в течение года, поэтому Асмодей торопит и подгоняет братьев: времени мало. Он чувствует каждый час, бесполезно утекающий сквозь пальцы.  
Трудно приложить чересчур много усилий, исполняя приказ капеллана-дознавателя. Однако усердие играет с апотекариями неприятную шутку: пациент приходит в себя раньше, чем ожидали. Ненамного раньше – но для рывка достаточно и доли секунды. По замыслу Асмодея, здоровье и сила возвращены пленнику, чтобы он мог перенести дальнейшие пытки... только вот пленник не собирается покорно ждать, пока его снова распнут и начнут полосовать на ремни.  
Он не плутает в крепости – изменившись за прошедшие тысячелетия, Альдурук всё же остался неизменным. Те же знакомые коридоры и переходы, те же оружейные и мастерские, тот же путь к посадочной площадке. Падший не пытается найти свою броню и облачиться в неё: долго. Жаль клинка, служившего не одну сотню лет, но каждая секунда промедления – песчинка в часах, отмеряющих срок жизни и свободы. Сейчас сойдёт и простой цепной меч, снятый с бессознательного тела апотекария.

Весть о побеге разносится быстро. Тёмные Ангелы ждут его перед выходом на посадочную площадку, и Падший на секунду сбивается с шага, злорадно скалясь: как же они его боятся! Восемь против одного. Огненная ярость танцует в крови, обжигает каждую мышцу. Последний бой выйдет славным – и ещё неизвестно, сумеет ли пережить его хотя бы один из восьмерых. Гигант, почти не уступающий ростом Астартес в броне, останавливается и указывает концом меча на одного из преграждающих путь:  
– Ты первый.  
– Не он. Я.  
Ангелы почтительно расступаются, пропуская говорящего – и Асмодей выходит вперёд. Он останавливается в нескольких шагах от Падшего. Одно движение – и котта, надетая поверх тёмно-зелёного доспеха, падает на пол. Поверх неё ложатся Лезвия Довода, следом – болтер и меч. Потом нагрудник. Капеллан избавляется от брони и оружия неторопливо, словно верша некий ритуал. Оставшись в одном поддоспешном комбинезоне, он делает ещё два шага:  
– Теперь ты сможешь убить меня в любую секунду. И поэтому – ты – меня – выслушаешь.  
Падший кивает – и впервые Асмодей видит в его взгляде проблеск чего-то, похожего на уважение:  
– Говори. Я – выслушаю.  
– Ответь мне только на один вопрос, Падший Ангел: ради чего ты сражаешься сейчас и здесь?  
Падший усмехается: хочешь заняться чем-то бесполезным – попробуй переспорить жреца. И всё-таки отвечает:  
– Ради достойной смерти.  
– Ты считаешь такую смерть _достойной_?  
– Ты не оставил мне ничего иного, капеллан. Или ждёшь, что я попытаюсь вымолить себе лишнюю минуту жизни?  
"Слишком много гордости. Слишком мало времени. Я должен успеть".  
– Не жду – или я всерьёз ошибся в тебе. Но ты получишь её, и не одну. Тебе вернут броню и оружие, и ты свободно покинешь Скалу – безо всяких условий, клянусь именем примарха. Однако прежде, чем я отдам приказ, скажи: та жизнь, которая тебя ждёт – ты гордишься ею? Жизнью одиночки, предателя, отщепенца, преследуемой добычи? Не мелко ли – для такого, как ты?  
– Именем примарха? – Падший сплёвывает под ноги. – Однажды он уже предал меня. Предал и сослал на родной мир – который умудрился предать ещё раньше, едва завидел блеск золотой брони Императора.  
– Именем того, кто доверился тебе, – отрезает Асмодей. – Доверился настолько, что отправил тебя, верного среди готовых отступиться, на мир, едва не убивший его при рождении. А ты поддался на лживые посулы еретиков, неблагодарный сын! – голос капеллана становится громче, хлещет больнее плети. – Вместо того, чтобы уничтожить семена измены, пока они не дали ядовитые всходы – ты сам предал. Вместо того, чтобы хранить и защищать свой мир – ты нанёс ему подлейший из ударов. Вместо того, чтобы раскаяться и искупить содеянное – _теперь_ ты проявляешь упорство и стойкость, которые отказали тебе на Калибане. И зная всё это – ты ещё смеешь гордиться?  
"Лучше бы это были Лезвия Довода", – мрачно думает Падший.  
– Ты говоришь так, будто примарх лично беседовал с тобой, – швыряет он в лицо капеллану. – Но это я знал его, когда он ходил среди живых. Я, а не ты…  
– Вот и подумай, – ещё шаг. – Ты знал Льва – подумай, мог ли он оставить тебя? Или наоборот – не испытывал и тени сомнения?  
– Пустые слова, – Падший всё ещё пытается сопротивляться. – Прошло десять тысячелетий… какое мне _теперь_ дело до того, о чём _тогда_ думал примарх?  
И осознаёт, что сам загнал себя в ловушку.  
– Примарха нет с нами, – Асмодей склоняет голову. – Но есть твои братья – твои _младшие_ братья, и они нуждаются в тебе. _Мы_ нуждаемся. _Я_ нуждаюсь. А чтобы ты не считал сказанное пустыми словами…  
Асмодей отступает к оставленной броне. Поднимает Лезвия Довода, берётся за один из клинков. Оружие активировано, но капеллан-дознаватель держит его голой ладонью. И – протягивает Падшему, рукоятью вперёд:  
– Если считаешь нужным – возьми и воспользуйся, как пожелаешь, – голос Асмодея чуть напряжён, но и только. – Однако запомни: ни одно моё слово не бывает сказано впустую. Орден готов принять твоё раскаяние и позволить тебе искупить всё, что ты совершил. Я готов поручиться перед братьями за тебя – и перед тобой за братьев. Решай.  
Падший касается рукояти пыточного инструмента – и вырывает его одним резким движением, мгновенно разрезая ладонь капеллана до кости. А потом – отшвыривает Лезвия в сторону. Следующим падает меч – к ногам Асмодея.  
Ангел Раскаявшийся опускается на одно колено.  
– Одна пролившаяся кровь искупает собой другую. Между нами нет мести и долгов. Я остаюсь – и иду за тобой.  
Асмодей склоняется, помогая ему встать.  
– От имени всех Тёмных Ангелов под этими и под любыми другими небесами – я принимаю твоё служение, брат. Отныне никто не посмеет напомнить тебе о прошлом. Всё будет зачёркнуто и забыто...  
– Я сохраню только имя, – Раскаявшийся смотрит Асмодею в глаза – и видит, как едва заметно теплеет суровый взгляд. – Меня зовут Лацеран.  
"Я успел", – думает Асмодей.  
И опускает голову, чтобы никто не успел увидеть ни его слёз, ни его улыбки.


End file.
